The Red Wolf
by Harmony21
Summary: A stranger saves Theon Greyjoy/Reek and Sansa Stark from their tormentor, Ramsay Snow.


I've not seen the show. This is inspired by stuff I've read. I don't own the GoT characters, but Lirra and the details of her backstory are mine.

The former Theon Greyjoy, renamed Reek since his stay with Ramsay Snow, led his master and Sansa Stark to their wedding chambers.

Once inside, Ramsay said, "You will stay, and watch."

Reek didn't want to, but had no way to disobey.

Ramsay shoved Sansa onto the bed and quickly undressed. Once he was naked, he ordered Sansa to undress too.

She refused.

Reek hid a wince as his friend was brutally slapped. Then Ramsay tore off Sansa's clothes himself, leaving her trembling among the bedcovers.

He proceeded to assault her while Reek was forced to watch.

Halfway through, Sansa's screams and cries of pain changed. They became animalistic growls and snarls instead.

Reek froze in shock and awe as Ramsay was suddenly thrown from the bed with a supernatural strength he knew Sansa didn't possess.

"Bitch!" Snow snarled, getting to his feet. "What the _hell_ do think you're doing?"

He went white with rage, an action Reek copied, but instead of anger, he felt fear.

Unsure wether to stay or run screaming from the room, Reek stared at Sansa with growing horror.

Instead of the woman he'd grown up with, the _thing_ in front of him was something out of a nightmare.

It took Ramsay longer to see the difference. When he finally did, he stalked toward her, snarling with outrage.

The creature in the room with them had flaming red hair, shifting golden blue eyes and elongated, claw-like fingernails.

Ignoring this spectacle, Ramsay raised a hand to reprimand, but with a growl, the creature lunged forward and ripped out his throat.

Shocked by the suddenness of the attack, Reek barely held in a scream, and finally forced himself to look away.

He knew he probably shouldn't give his back, but couldn't help it; he didn't want to look at it anymore.

For several long moments he didn't move. Even when a gentle hand on his arm forced him to turn around, he kept his gaze averted.

"Theon?" It was Sansa's voice, layered over with another, richer one. "Look at me. Please."

He finally did, and found that even though the ferocity and claws were gone, the creature was still there.

Instinctively, he shied away. "You're not Sani. Who — what are you?" He whispered.

The creature's touch was still gentle. "My birth name was Lirra. History knows me as the Red She-Wolf of Winterfell. I'm also known as the Red Widow."

Realizing she wasn't going to attack him as she had Ramsay, Reek began to relax the tiniest bit. "How did you come by those names?"

Lirra sighed. "I once lived in the North, though the land was different then and the Wall didn't exist. My father married me off to my dearest friend and for awhile we were happy.

"During the spring of our second year together, the raiders came. I was with child and they wasted no time killing us all. They got my husband first and after they attacked me, I swore revenge, for both our sakes and that of our child."

"How are you still . . ."

She sighed again, then twisted Sansa's face into a sardonic smile. "The raiders had a witch doctor with them. As I lay dying, he proclaimed that if I wanted revenge so badly, I could live on through time as a spirit, seeking vengeance on those who did wrong. Men and women can invoke my name should they need my help."

Reek hung his head. "I've killed and deserve your punishment."

"My targets are the Unscrupulous," said Lirra. "You are not a shining example of human perfection, but nor are you Unscrupulous. Fear not, you are safe from me."

Reek opened his mouth to say something else, but Lirra suddenly froze, listening.

After a moment, she stepped away saying, "I must go, I am being called by another."

"But —"

She smiled at him, still wearing Sansa's face. "Worry not, Theon Greyjoy, you will overcome this hurdle. Trust in yourself and you will triumph."

Sansa's eyes closed as Lirra left her and Reek barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Bolstered by Lirra's words and the death of his tormentor, Reek vanished, replaced with Theon.

Gently, he laid his friend out on the stone floor and waited. He didn't have to wait long.

Sansa eventually opened her eyes, looking around in confusion. When her gaze Theon, she jerked away, glaring.

"Don't touch me, you bastard!" She snapped.

He crouched down, trying to placate her. "It's ok," he said. "It's me."

She continued to glare for a few more moments before getting to her feet. When she saw the grisly remains of what had once been Ramsay Snow, she staggered back with a gasp.

"What happened?"

Theon frowned. "You can't remember the last fifteen minutes?"

She frowned. "I remember Ramsay and him —" she gestured to the bed.

Theon hummed. "Let's go, I don't want to be here anymore."

They moved to the door, cautiously peeking around it to see if anyone was coming.

A single guard was making his way down the hall, and they retreated, slamming the door shut.

Sure the sound was heard, they waited to be discovered but nothing happened.

They shared a confused frown before opening the door again. This time, the corridor was empty and; they made their way down the hall to the outer walls of the keep.

Theon and Sansa encountered no one else for the next few minutes. As they reached the outer wall, and with the stables in sight, they were suddenly confronted by a sword-carrying guard.

Sansa nearly screamed, would have done if not for Theon's hand over her mouth.

The precaution wasn't necessary. Even though he was right in front of them, the guard completely ignored them.

" _You are_ _invisible_ _and_ _undetectable_ ," whispered Lirra's voice inside their heads. " _You will_ _remain_ _so until you are safe._ "

Sansa and Theon shared a look of relief before making their way to the stables.

They were finally free.


End file.
